<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance The Night Away by Anonymous_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798022">Dance The Night Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake'>Anonymous_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they're living their best life, Ash Lynx Lives, Brining back Just Dancer Eiji, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles, That's it that's the plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just dance and cuddle, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much plot, just Eiji and Ash having fun and dancing together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji &amp; Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance The Night Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remembering my first fic had nothing to do with canon and was just senseless fluff where everyone lived and had a dance competition in Max's house was so wild that I had to go back to my roots just so I could say Ash and Eiji are married.<br/>Definitely canon, y'all didn't see the ep where they had their wedding?<br/>Also, I got a server for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish! <br/>https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While living in New York wasn't the original plan, Ash couldn't complain. They had a nice apartment with walls covered with pictures of their wedding and various dates. Every day only got better and better, and Ash always woke up knowing he had got to spend his entire life with Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentimentality aside, the nights when they weren't too exhausted from work were the best. Eiji in particular had been excited for Just Dance 2021. Ash didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but Eiji's happiness and anticipation was contagious. Soon enough he was counting down the days until the game's release with Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four days after buying the game, Ash finally got to watch Eiji play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash knew his husband loved the game, well, he loved dancing in general. During their short time in the other apartment Eiji had bought the previous game and played it often with other members of the gang. Ash never got into it at the time, too much had been going on to relax, but he was determined to see the adorable smile Eiji had whenever he played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missing those four days were torture. Eiji was too excited to wait for Ash to finish work and had gone through most of the songs available. He played with Sing of all people, and Ash would come home to see the two of them doused in sweat and empty water bottles littering the coffee table. Eiji would praise Sing's skills, and Ash was definitely not jealous that the kid was talked about more than him, of course not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fifth day was also a great time to be off because Eiji accidentally woke him up the night before after getting news a K/DA song would be added. (Ash will tease him relentlessly about that for weeks, mainly because Eiji kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he's still in pain).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Ash was lounging on the couch with a book in hand when Eiji burst inside. "I've been waiting all day!" he yelled, throwing his stuff next to Ash and shrugging his jacket off. Ash definitely didn't jump when that happened, nope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a shower first, you smell like outside." Ash wrinkled his nose in disgust as he kept reading. Eiji scoffed and changed the HDMI on their TV before taking his stuff into the bedroom. Ash grabbed the cup of tea he put on the table and took a sip. He'd put the book away and grab a few water bottles from the fridge for Eiji in a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He promptly choked on his drink when Eiji came back wearing tights and a crop top. "How come I didn't know you had that?" he asked, getting up to hide his face. He could hear Eiji laugh as he went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you've never had to go into the closet and steal my clothes. You like it?" Ash could hear Eiji's smirk from there. He took a few water bottles and went back into the living room to see the game already set up and a controller in Eiji's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the water bottles down and sat next to Eiji. His wonderful husband gave him a quick peck on his forehead before going back to staring at the menu. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haven't you danced to all of this already?" Ash asked. Eiji nodded and hovered over a kpop song for a second before continuing his search.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, but I still haven't figured out some of the extremes. You should join me!" Eiji suggested, stopping at Buscando. "Here, at least do a warm-up song with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What kind of monster would Ash be if he declined? He grabbed the second controller while Eiji pushed the coffee table to the side. He at least knew the end bit from the one time he came home early. A part of Ash wished he could have as much excitement as Eiji for things like this, but it seemed like he had enough excitement and energy for both of them. Ash found himself lounging around the house more often than his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not a cat, despite what literally everyone thought. (He will also never admit that he did find joy lounging by the window because damn it, that spot was nice when the sun was out). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was also realizing Eiji lied when he said this was a warm-up song. Maybe it's because Ash didn't need to move his legs too much today, but the constant twisting was beginning to get to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's the old man now?" Eiji teased as he danced, watching the X's that appeared below Ash's name. Ash groaned and curled up on the couch, throwing the controller onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No fair. You stretched beforehand. How do your limbs not hurt after this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I stretch." Eiji answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "And this song isn't that bad. You watched me stretch too when I said you should do it with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you must know, I was distracted by your amazing ass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following whine and loud "Fuck!" when the remark made him stumble and get an OK instead of perfect was worth the threats of eating natto tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash watched Eiji finish the song, still getting a high score even with the one OK that bothered Eiji to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will pay for that." Eiji threatened, the open water bottle in his hand making Ash scoot back as far as he could. He raised his hands up in defeat as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok. I'll actually do a song with you. A real warm-up song. I'm trusting you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>onii-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't call me that when we're married." Eiji groaned. "That's so weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>onii-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was what Ash loved. The domestic life, the banter, the constant feeling of loving and being loved, all of it was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, for your lazy American ass." Eiji decided, choosing one of the sit-down dances. The fairy theme was cute and the two of them focused less on the moves (well, the competitive side of Eiji was focused) and more on nudging each other every now and then to mess with the scores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much do you think they paid the people who animatinated the wings?" Ash wondered halfway in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji shrugged. "Probably a good amount."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash proudly sent a picture of the megastar next to his name to their group chat while Eiji reminded them the difficulty was easy. After a quick break to respond to Sing's demands for a dance off, Eiji clapped excitedly. "Time for the real challenge! Drum Go Dum!" he cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really could've been a dancer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash thought as Eiji hummed along. He could see it, Eiji spending days in a studio and having fun. Maybe in that life he wouldn't have gotten hurt and he'd be famous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure you don't want to join me?" Eiji asked one last time. As reached for his controller but stayed sprawled out on the couch. Eiji laughed and ruffled his hair. "That works too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash stayed clear of player three and chose the dancer next to her. An odd tidbit he picked up on was that Eiji liked picking player three whenever the dance was a quartet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I'd look good with that outfit?" Eiji asked, pointing to what player three was wearing. Ash could only see the top half but he could see him wearing something similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you look good in everything." Ash replied, smirking as he pressed play and watched Eiji freak out and scramble into position. He adjusted his spot on the couch so he could see his dancer while Eiji moved up so he wouldn't bump into anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The difficulty wasn't a lie. If Ash wasn't on the couch waving the controller like a maniac, he'd be sweating and the perfects above his name would be OKs and Xs rather than perfects. He almost felt bad watching Eiji actually try to do the moves. Even without seeing his face, he could feel the pain with every score that wasn't perfect. It didn't help that he kept letting go of the controller by accident. Ash did his best to give him support from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji collapsed next to him right as the song ended and muttered in Japanese "&lt;Oh god, I think I'm the old one.&gt;"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash let him curl up beside him, even if he was sweating and stinky. He held back from teasing and instead whispered "Good job." He meant it, his arm was killing him and he couldn't imagine what it felt for Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's my score say?" Eiji asked, still facing away from the TV. Ash looked up and promptly choked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh," Ash's gaze switched between Eiji and the screen, his body going rigid at the scores. "You got 10k," he took a deep breath before adding "and I got 13k."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Eiji's body go stiff. He flipped over to stare at the screen and the megastar near Ash's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't even do much, you lazy ass!" Eiji shrieked, sitting up and grabbing a nearby pillow to whack Ash in the face. Ash threw his hands up to protect himself, laughing and yelling "The score doesn't lie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The score </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie!" Eiji managed to sit on top of him as they roughhoused and Ash was glad the controller wasn't in his hand anymore. If they weren't playing Just Dance before this the play fighting might have lasted longer than two minutes. Even with Eiji's high stamina, he gave up soon and decided to rest on Ash's chest, ending with a tired "Fuck you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The score doesn't lie." Ash repeated, exhausted and full of giggles. Eiji half heartedly smacked his arm and grumbled "The controller lies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. "You did amazing, though. My arm hurts just from that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My entire body hurts." Eiji groaned. "Might just sleep here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The couch isn't that comfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the uncomfortable couch." Ash pointed out. Eiji groaned again but forced himself up so they could move to the perfectly comfortable bed that was available. Ash switched the TV back and turned off the lights as Eiji shuffled to the bedroom, managing to fall asleep on top of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna stink up the room." Ash muttered, shoving Eiji into a better position before doing the same. He could feel Eiji wrap his arms around him and whisper a thank you before becoming dead to the world. He smiled and held him closer. These were the days he liked, when it was just the two of them and they could spend their nights joking around and enjoy being in each other's presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone liked their daily dose of fluff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>